Aftershocks
Aftershocks is episode eleven of season three on Full House. It originally aired on December 8, 1989. Opening Teaser In Jesse's room, he plays the guitar while Joey plays the harmonica. Michelle comes in and asks them to do "the teapot song", meaning " ". But because they are already playing the blues, the guys decide to play and sing a blues version of the traditionally children's song. Synopsis The guys are cleaning the kitchen as Michelle watches, and while he is cleaning the sink, Jesse finds Joey's doll in the compactor (see Quotes). A frightening earthquake has left its emotional mark on Stephanie, who seeks out a measure of security by obsessively clinging to Danny. It gets even worse that night, when Kimmy sleeps in her and D.J.'s room and they assure her it's no big deal; just a garbage truck. It gets even worse than that when she drags Michelle out of her room, and both sleep with Danny in his room. As a result, Danny finds it impossible to leave the house for even a minute without Stephanie becoming hysterical. Jesse and Joey suggest taking Stephanie to a child psychiatrist. Danny reluctantly follows the suggestion and takes her to Dr. Mary Ann Steiner. Dr. Steiner uses a picture that Stephanie drew to get her to explain her – on the day of the earthquake, Danny was about three hours late getting home from work, and a terrified Stephanie thought she would never see Danny again. Stephanie has been clinging to Danny ever since, so she will always know where he is. Danny and Dr. Steiner help Stephanie come up with a solution to her problem. Meanwhile, D.J. wants to hide from the world when she gets her first zit – right on her nose. And she is scheduled to play as Mrs. Claus in a Christmas play at school. And even more shocking, the night of the play, there are 10 other girls in the girls' dressing room, all of whom have zits, just like her. Later that night, when the girls are tucked in, Stephanie is assured by the guys and D.J. that they are available to help her if she needs them. So much so, per a request, D.J. untucks her sister just a tad so she can move around in her bed. After that and a kiss to her sis, D.J. gets back in her own bed and turns off the light (as the EP credits appear). Quotes The guys are cleaning the kitchen. :Jesse: Michelle, what's this? pulls something out of the sink. Michelle, how did Gumby get stuck in the garbage disposal? :Michelle: Don't look at me. :Joey: Oh, Jess! You found my Gumby. D.J. and Kimmy come in through the back door. Hey, Deej. :D.J.: Hi, guys. :Jesse: Hi, Deej. :D.J.: Guess what? I got my costume for the Christmas play tomorrow. You're gonna think it's so cute. And if not, please lie to me, 'cause I gotta wear it anyway. :Jesse: Don't worry. We'll love it. :Kimmy: So, boys. Do any work today? Or did you just play 'housewife'? :Joey: Great news, Kimmy. Your mom just called. You can move back home tomorrow! The room's been repainted and all the repairs from the earthquake are done. Actually, they were finished yesterday, but somehow, your mom forgot to call! :Kimmy: Aw, I hate to leave. I feel like I'm part of the family now. :Jesse: Well, you've only been here two days, but gosh, Joseph, it sure feels like a lifetime. :Kimmy: Michelle down from the chair I'll see ya later, kid. her It's been a slice. I guess I'll go pack. heads upstairs, when.. :Jesse: Oh, no need. Got everything packed right here her luggage, and then brings it to her. It's all part of our service. ---- In the morning, D.J. and Kimmy come downstairs for school. :Kimmy: D.J., come on! You're gonna miss the bus! :D.J.: [coming downstairs with sunglasses and her hair covering her whole face] Kimmy, where are you?! :Kimmy: I'm over here. Just follow the sound of my voice. :Joey: this Hold it, . D.J., that pimple is not that bad. :D.J.: the sunglasses and brushing back her hair Joey, I cannot be Mrs. Santa Claus like this. She's 612 years old! Her face would've cleared up by now. :Jesse: If it's bothering you that much, put a Band-Aid on he does. Bada-bing! :D.J.: Why would Mrs. Santa Claus wear a Band-Aid? :Jesse: Ah, just say that 'Jack Frost was nipping at her nose! (see Trivia)' laughs at his own joke, but D.J. is anything but impressed. :Kimmy: Ho. Ho. Ho. :Jesse: Stifle it, Kimmy. ---- :Stephanie: to Danny's leg when he says he's going out for a business dinner No, Daddy! You can't go! :Danny: Sweetie, it's only for a couple hours. :Jesse: Steph, we'll be here with you. :Joey: Yeah, we'll play any game you want. :Stephanie: No, I want my daddy! (clings to Danny again) You can't go. Don't leave me! Don't leave me! :Danny: It's okay, it's okay. I won't go. I'll stay here with you, okay? Everything's all right. ---- Jesse and Joey may have saved D.J.'s day, but Danny can't seem to save Stephanie's. :Danny: I have a trophy in my bedroom that reads 'World's Greatest Dad'. I'd like to feel I deserve it. :Jesse: No father knows every answer to every problem. :Danny: That'll do me a lot of good when I try to leave for work tomorrow and Stephanie won't let go of my leg. :Joey: Maybe we need some help with this. :Danny: What do you mean, like take her to a therapist or something? :Joey: Yeah, why not? :Danny: Joey, it's not that serious! :Joey: Danny... :Danny: No, there are times when she needs me and we spend some time together, and everything's calm again. :Jesse: Danny, face it. After what happened today, whatever Stephanie's problem is, it's not going away. It's getting worse. :Danny: What do you want me to do, go to some psychiatrist and say I can't handle my own kid's problems? :Jesse: No. I want you to say that you love Stephanie so much, you would do anything to help her. :Danny: I'll call Steph's pediatrician. :Joey: his best friend on the back You make a great dad. :Danny: You guys make great dads yourself. ---- That night, D.J. and the guys tuck Stephanie into her bed. :Danny: Okay, Steph, now if you need to come in my room later, remember, the sleeping bag is still on the floor. :Stephanie: Do you still snore, Daddy? :Danny: Yes. :Stephanie: I'll stay here. :Jesse: Listen, if you need anything, I'll be right across the hall, okay? :Stephanie: Okay. :Joey: I'm downstairs, but if you ever need me, I'll be right up here fingers like that. Trivia *The episode was telecast less than two months after a genuine earthquake wreaked havoc upon San Francisco in October 1989 (around the time of the World Series) *The second time Kimmy sleeps over at the house (her guest bed is near the door of D.J. and Stephanie's room); first was last season's "Fogged In" *When Jesse puts a Band-Aid/bandage on D.J.'s nose as a way to cover her zit for the Mrs. Santa Claus gig, he jokingly says that it's a way to suggest that "Jack Frost was nipping at her nose", a reference to a line from " (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire)", by (1925–1999) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Shushing